


Office Politics

by Revy679



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revy679/pseuds/Revy679
Summary: Relena breaks protocol, Heero is livid but she isn't having it. Who teaches who the lesson? Another drabble in my series of intimate moments of our favorite couple! ONE SHOT!





	Office Politics

WARNING

More 1xR fun/smexy coming at ya!

I own nothing, but a girl can dream!

A/N I had so much fun writing this one. Haha!

 

 

He was seething as he jammed the button on the elevator. The button didn't spring back. Great! I just broke the damn button. He thought.

He pressed his earpiece.

"Maintaince, the Dove's elevator needs panel repair." He growled.

Finally the elevator dinged and he arrived at her floor.

He swiftly exited and watched as the doors wouldn't close since the elevator was on the floor that the broken button was stuck on. He glared at the failing doors...he felt like shooting at the open compartment.

As he walked toward Relena's office he noticed her assistant Beth, eyeing him with fear. Normally the young women was cautious around him, but not fearful...not anymore anyway. Between Beth's reaction and the broken elevator he decided to take a minute to collect himself.

The Heero from a few years ago wouldn't have cared, he would've just barged into her office and had it out with her regardless if she was on the phone or in a meeting. He might have smirked at the thought if he wasn't so upset.

It was all a testament to how far he'd come.

He took a breath and opened her office door.

She was on the phone, but despite that fact he could tell she was actively trying to ignore him.

While his seething had subsided, he was still visibly pissed.

He could wait.

He walked slowly towards her desk, eyes trained on her the whole time. He knew she could feel his stare as she was doing her best to concentrate on her phone call while avoiding his gaze.

He stood in front of her desk and she turned her chair to the side away from him.

He could wait.

His patience could be infinite when his target was in sight.

After 5 minutes she ended her call keeping her chair still turned away from him.

"I thank you for not storming in here and ending my call like you've done in the past"

She finally turned her chair toward him but refused to look at him. Instead she tried to busy herself with the pile of paperwork in front of her. That plan lasted all of about 15 seconds before she broke the silence.

"Okay, Heero...I know you're mad..."

"Mad?! No Relena I'm pissed! What the hell were you thinking?! He roared as he moved to stand on her side of the desk.

You could have been shot, killed, kidnapped again..."

He was stopped in his tracks as she looked at him with anger in her eyes.

When he saw her face, he couldn't seem to speak. In that instance she noticed that he hadn't finished his list of options for her possible demise.

He seemed to be struggling with another word that seemed to be choking him and robbing him of his speech. His voice had changed to barely a whisper as he finished..."or hurt." He couldn't utter the word. The sheer thought of some cretin taking advantage of her...was too much.

He was clutching the desk so hard his knuckles were turning white.

Her eyes widened at the realization of his last words.

She rose from the desk, placing her hands over his and he started to relax his grip. Before she could move, his arms were around her and he buried his face into her hair. He held her with such intensity it caused a bubble of fear to well up inside her. If she didn't know any better she could have sworn he was shaking.

"Heero, I'm sorry for ditching my detail, Hildi was in an emergency and she needed my help and she begged me to spare 30 minutes alone. I figured since Hildi is still with the Preventeers it wasn't completely without protection."

"Relena, it would only take a moment for someone to..." he seemed to choke on the word again..."hurt you. Please, Relena do not ditch your detail again. Your security team is under my direct orders especially when I'm not around. They thought I was going to kill them and honestly I thought ths same thing for a second. At the very least I will be re-training them. I won't leave you alone until I know they can't lose you so easily."

Relena pulled back with a stern look.

"So, I can never be alone? Am I so helpless Heero!?"

Her voice was rising and her anger along with it.

She broke out of his hold and was walking across her office to the window. She felt like throwing something...at him. But she knew he'd just dodge it or worse yet...catch it.

"I hate feeling helpless. I'm supposed to be one of the most powerful women in the universe, yet I'm helpless!" She hit the window in frustration. A bitter chuckle escaping her lips.

For the second time today he felt his anger subsiding. Even though he wanted to go to her, he stayed at the desk with his back turned. He knew she needed a minute, he could feel the anger rolling off of her in waves.

After about 20 seconds he heard her door click shut. He turned toward the window, she was gone...she wasn't anywhere in the office.

"What the...?"

Then he remembered...he shook his head and almost laughed.

"She doesn't know the elevator is broken." He walked to the door ready to find an irritated Relena.

Once outside in her office waiting area he realized that Relena was gone, maintaince was already working on the elevator but it was still broken.

"What the hell?!"

He was about to voice his question to Beth.

Then he saw the answer...the stairwell. He bolted for the door. He knew he was on the right track when the door was struggling to open. He kicked it open and realized she had jammed her shoes under the door.

"Relena!? Dammit! What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled into the stairwell.

He was listening for footsteps. He heard a door slam a few levels down and he moved with lightning speed taking multiple steps at a time and jumping over the last rail to the door he was certain she had gone in.

The door opened to another office lobby just as he heard the elevator ding. He saw the elevator closing and Relena inside. She gave him the finger while sticking out her tongue.

"Oh she wants to play it that way huh?" He mumbled to himself.

The assistant on that floor was looking at him with concern.

"Mr. Yuy, would you like me to call back up for you?"

"Oh no, the Dove and I are just playing a game." He said in a dark tone.

He could have the elevator stopped but he wanted to see what she was doing?" He saw where the elevator was heading anyway.

He spoke into his earpiece.

"This is 01, lock down the main lobby."

He'd let her go in the building, but not outside of it."

He bolted down the rest of the stairs getting to the lobby in record time. He was waiting for the elevator when he realized she was in an elevator that went straight to the parking garage and thats where it was now headed.

"Shit!"

He ran like hell to the stairs for the parking garage.

Once again he used his earpiece as he ran.

"01, lobby is green, lock down the garage NOW!"

He got to the garage just as he heard the elevator ding, but the doors were closing and he saw a flash of blond turn the corner.

Relena was pretty proud of herself she managed to outsmart the great Heero Yuy and escape his grasp.

She turned the corner and slammed into a wall...that happened to be her husband's chest.

Her self satisfied smile dropped, the jig was up and now he looked livid. Before a word was spoken he was throwing her over his shoulder.

"Heero! Put me down!"

He didn't respond, he was walking to the elevator... the one that goes straight through had already left. No matter she deserves this he convinced himself.

Her fists hitting him didn't even phase him.

"Heero seriously you are not going to carry me through the lobby!?" She sounded horrified.

Again he didn't speak. Once inside the elevator, he put her down and before she could process her now upright position, he had slapped his handcuffs on one of her wrists and the other end on his wrist.

"Heero! What the hell?" Relena asked with an incredulous look.

He didn't speak. He just stared at the elevator door.

"Okay Heero! Fine! Don't talk to me!"

Speaking into his earpiece.

"01 reporting, the garage is green. I need a private elevator to Dove's office right now. If her elevator isn't fixed get me to the nearest floor." He barely seemed to be able to say the words with any level of civility.

They rode to the lobby and he was making sure to keep her close in order to conceal the handcuffs. She was angry and upset, but then again he was too.

They entered their private elevator and rode to her floor in silence. Thankfully her elevator had just been fixed.

Once at her floor Relena's assistant greeted them and was holding Relena's shoes. Relena went to grab them and Beth's eyes grew wide at the sight of the handcuffs. Heero guided Relena to her office and before going inside, he turned to Beth..."hold all of her calls, no interruptions." His tone left no room for argument.

As soon as he closed the door he locked it and took off the handcuffs.

"What was that shit Relena?! I had just explained to you why you can't ditch your detail and then you run away from me and lead me on a wild goose chase?!"

He stood there, waiting for an answer.

She had jumped up onto her desk and she was just watching him.

"Relena? Did you hear me?"

She smirked..."yes Heero I heard you. "

"Then why exactly are you smiling?"

"Because I Relena... the helpless Relena escaped the great Heero Yuy...from right under his nose. Yes it was for only 5 minutes, but I did it to prove a point."

"And just what the hell is the point?" He spoke in a dangerous yet controlled tone.

"That no matter the training and even if it is directly you...shit happens Heero."

For the first time in all her years with her husband, she saw genuine confusion cross his features...but only for a moment.

She slid off her desk closing the space between them.

She grabbed his hands and put them on her heart.

"Heero, my love, my life...I know you are the best at what you do. You are the best in the universe at protecting me, but I refuse to live my life in a cage. Please Heero..." her eyes misted lightly. "I want to enjoy our life but we need to do this together."

His eyes seemed to soften and just as quickly his eyes turned into another familiar look.

Before she could process anything, his lips came crashing into hers and he pulled her body flush up against him.

She was going to protest but his lips found the place on her neck that made her knees buckle. She grabbed onto his jacket to keep her vertical.

He was nipping at her ear. "Turn around and put your hands on the desk." His tone was demanding.

In her aroused state her body was obeying before cognitive reasoning could come into play.

She quivered in expectancy.

He grabbed her ass and let his hands travel down her legs to the bottom of her skirt. He lifted her skirt and she could hear him undoing his pants. She bit her lip in need.

"Relena, you naughty girl...you aren't wearing underwear?" His voice was deliciously domineering.

Before she could answer he thrust into her. She almost screamed in delight. Everytime they engaged in this dance it was always a thrill.

This would not be slow, there would be no foreplay, this would be fast and unrelenting.

He immediately set a furious pace. Her hands were looking for purchase on the desk and found it by gripping edge. Her moans were breathy and getting louder, his grunts were primal. She was already so close her legs started to shake. His name was breathy on her lips as his movements brought them both to completion in a rush of passionately violent release.

She collapsed onto her desk. Heero's hands fell on either side of her on the desk as he caught his breath.

He was kissing her back, her shoulder and her hair.

"Ditching your detail, running away from me, giving me the finger and no underwear. I couldn't let that all go unanswered could I?" They both lightly chuckled at that statement.

As he removed himself, he gently lifted her, turning her towards him and picked her up bridal style. He carried her over to the couch and laid her down just as she was finding her voice.

"Heero?" He saw the question in her eyes.

He knelt down kissing her softly.

"I'm just enjoying our life..." he kissed her again..."together...my love...my life."

She smirked at him..."you just love makeup sex 01."

At the use of his code name, his eyes flashed.

You love it too Dove. She was laughing as his lips descended onto hers.

Round 2 was on the couch...this time he took the scenic route.

 

 

Okay this story took on a life of its own as I started writing. But I had hella fun writing it and I love it and I hope you do too.

R&R and F&F thanks! 3


End file.
